Fenris, are you drunk?
by Ninjapocalypse2
Summary: Hawke has another appointment to meet Fenris for a reading lesson. But this one seems... a little different than usual... Is that a good or a bad thing? Fenris/Hawke Fanfic, surprise, surprise :D Read and Review :  Thanks to somastella for the help :DDD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! **

**I wrote this little piece last night during the Super Bowl :P (I threw a tissue box last night out of anger... So that might tell you who i wanted to win ) and who didnt...) T.T**

**I dont own anything :P**

**So read, review, enjoy and eat some pie :D I like pie :)**

Walking into the Hanged man, Hawke surveyed the familiar layout. Drunk, smelly patrons all about, Nora walking around with a scowl on her face, and that one talkative man was sitting in the corner rambling to himself. A smile crossed her lips as she spotted Varric as he waved her over. Walking past other patrons, Hawke found the table where Varric, Isabella, and Merrill were playing wicked grace.

"Hey guys! How are you doing?" Hawke asked cheerfully taking the seat next to Varric. Silence greeted her as everyone was staring intently at their cards. Hawke sighed and rested her chin upon her hand, leaning against the wooden table. Isabella lifted her eyes and Hawke could see a glint of mischievousness behind them.

"How about we raise the stakes dear dwarf? Money just doesn't seem that exciting!" Isabella exclaimed, a smile covering her lips. Varric chuckled, leaning against the wall behind him, and letting a smirk appear.

"My dear, that's why I love playing cards with you, what do you have in mind?" Merrill began to fidget in her seat, unsure if she was included in this transaction. Isabella began tapping her finger to her chin, thoughts processing in her head. Suddenly a wicked smile crossed her face.

"If I win, I get to use Bianca for a week, however I want…" Isabella purred, licking her lips. Hawke frowned at this; Isabella had an un-healthy obsession for the crossbow, almost as much as Varric. Said dwarf lost his cool for only a moment, glaring back at Isabella, he responded.

"Okay, that's _if _you win. _When_ I win, you will have to go without sex! For two weeks!" Hawke busted out laughing, slamming her fist on the table. Most people turned to her direction, unsure of what was happening.

"Wha- what? No sex for her? You better have the Maker bless your cards Isabella, because there is no way you could survive two weeks without sex! It's like physically impossible for you! Just one day and you would be grabbing the first person you see and just have your way with them!" After a few more moments of snickering, Hawke finally calmed down, wiping away the stray tears on her face.

"You finished?" Isabella said, puffing out her lips into a pout. Hawke nodded, her smile still wide and satisfied. After a few moments of silence Isabella huffed.

"You win, no bet." Varric smiled and high fived Hawke, obviously happy with the outcome. Isabella immediately turned and pointed an accusatory finger at Hawke.

"You're right Hawke, I couldn't survive. And do you know who would be the first person I'd grab? Your little elven boy toy! And you're right about another thing; I would most defiantly have my way with him." Instantly, Hawkes demeanor turned dangerous as she stared down Isabella. An aura of endangerment filled the room as everyone turned to see this stare down.

"You wouldn't dare!" Hawke spat venomously.

"You want to bet, sweet cheeks?" Isabella retorted, not afraid of Hawkes wrath.

"Isabella and Hawke are at it again…" Merrill murmured shaking her head in disbelief. Varric patted Merrill's shoulder. Isabella is always after poor Fenris, and Hawke takes none of that.

"It's okay Daisy, I got this." Clearing his throat, Varric turned to Isabella. "Ravani, I think you forgot the time, remember what you have to do tonight?" Isabella didn't respond, but after a few minutes she bolted up.

"Ivan!" Quickly grabbing a mug of ale, Isabella ran from the hanged man, not bothering to look back. Finally calming down, Hawke turned to Varric with a questioning look.

"Oh that?" Varric responded to Hawkes mental question. "Isabella put me in charge of reminding her of a 'special appointment' she has at the Blooming Rose." Hawke raised a curious eyebrow and Varric shrugged.

"Apparently he's an 'artist in bed'… Too bad I'm not good at keeping time, because her appointment was, oh, an hour ago." Slowly, an evil grin curled Hawkes lips.

"Varric, you evil man I love you!" Hawke chuckled grabbing a mug of ale. Grabbing the discarded cards on the table, Varric began shuffling them with a satisfied smile on his face also.

"Hey now, don't get all emotional on me Hawke." Laughing once more, they finally feel silent, casually sipping ale.

"Speaking of love, how are you and Fenris doing?" Merrill's voice piped up beside Hawke. Finishing a heavy gulp, Hawke turned to Merrill.

"How are _we _doing? As in…?" Hawke asked casually, rotating her cup in her hand.

"You guys are making puppy eyes to each other again! Are you back together? Have you kissed? It's been three years already!" Surprise covered Hawkes face as she stared at Merrill, surprised at her interest in Hawkes love life. Varric snickered quietly as he watching this unfold.

"No Merrill, we are not together. But we are spending more time with each other, I don't know..." A look of nostalgia crossed Hawkes face as she gazed into space. Merrill watched Hawkes face intently, worried that she might have said something wrong again. "Oh!" Hawke brightened quickly, "I have to meet Fenris tonight!" Leaving a few coppers on the table, Hawke waved goodbye to Varric and Merrill and left the Hanged man briskly.

"Why do you think they are meeting?" Merrill questioned, turning to Varric.

"Don't you know?" Varric said, standing up from the table. "Hawkes teaching the brood to read, how it's going, it's anyone's guess. But I guess it's good if she keeps going back. Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Really? Those two alone with a nice book… Oh, how romantic!" Merrill cooed. Varric offered his elbow to Merrill; she took it willingly with a sheepish smile and walked towards home.

.14321432.

Walking through the quiet streets of high town, Hawke hummed to herself while clutching a small book in her arms. She had to make a quick stop home to grab said volume. The last time she brought a book to the Hanged Man; Isabella stained the pages with wine and ruined the old thing. It was one of her favorites, so that really got her blood boiling. Isabella is usually a great friend, but when it comes to Hawkes personal life, that 'great friend' became a real nuisance. Finally making her way to Fenris' front door, Hawke invited herself in, knowing exactly where Fenris would be. Skipping up the stairs Hawke found the bedroom door closed. Not taking a second thought, Hawke rushed through the door and started babbling.

"Sorry I'm late Fenris! I stopped by the Hanged man and talked to Varric, Merrill and Isabella. We talked a little, Isabella and I almost got into another-" Hawke stopped abruptly as she caught a glimpse of Fenris. He was sitting on the bench near the fire. With a glass of wine in his hand, he sat up and Hawke realized why she was transfixed. Fenris wasn't wearing his chest plate and his shirt was unbuttoned all the way down to his toned stomach. His muscled chest flexed as he straightened his posture. His lyrium flowed smoothly down; until it disappeared below the belt. At a loss for words, Hawke couldn't seem to pick her jaw off the floor. Rolling his head to the side, Fenris locked his eyes with hers. Taking one more, slow sip of wine, he placed the empty glass besides him.

"I've been waiting for you." Fenris whispered gruffly, longing evident in his gaze. Hawke blinked a couple times, and gently placed the book upon the table.

"Shall we get started?" Hawke asked calmly, not wanting to make a big deal out of something that was probably nothing. Fenris looked at her, beckoning her with his eyes. _Oh Maker... _

**Part 1! Yay! Hope you liked it :)**

**Part 2 will be... sometime in the near future O.O **

**See you later :D (Off to play Mass Effect...) ^.^**

_**~Ninjapocalypse2 **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody!**

**So here is my part 2... **

**I know, I know... Its short, but there is a reason! Ready? I cant write seduction to save my life! T.T Its so hard! and it takes forever... **

Oh_ maker… _Hawke thought, staring at the incredibly sexy man just a few feet away. He was still waiting patiently on the bench, his eyes slowly tracing her form. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with his gaze upon her, Hawke scanned the room and noticed bottles, numerous empty ones scattered around the room. Hmmm, _now I know, _Hawke thought pursing her lips. _The man got impatient waiting for me, so he helped himself to the wine cellar. _Looking at Fenris, Hawke could tell he was definitely not himself._ Maybe I should leave… _Hawke turned back towards the table and grabbed her book. She started to take a step back, but Hawke bumped into something firm, and exceptionally warm. Hawke squeaked in surprise. She felt a warm breath on the back of her neck that sent chills up her spine.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fenris exhaled, his lips brushing over the shell of Hawkes ear. She inhaled a quick breath and tensed. He moved so fast, and so quiet that she didn't even hear. And now he was standing so close behind her. Her knees felt weak at the anticipation of Fenris' touch. The book slipped from her hand and fell back onto the table. Slowly Hawke turned and faced Fenris; barely any space separating their bodies. With the fire behind him, Fenris' features were shadowed, but his vibrant emerald eyes pierced through the darkness, almost like the flames themselves. Fenris leaned in closer, his lips parted. Hawke tried to move back but she was trapped between Fenris and the table behind her. With Fenris only a couple of inches away Hawke shut her eyes, waiting, anticipating…. she could smell the sweet wine on his breath. Hawke parted her lips….. But instead of feeling his lips on upon hers she felt something brush past her arm. Hawke's eyes flew open and she saw him pulling his arm back. Fenris was now holding the book she had dropped on the table.

Fenris leaned in a little closer, his lips almost upon hers. "We still need to read, right Hawke?" Fenris murmured, his lips ghosting over her soft pink ones. "So let's get started…" Fenris pulled away and returned to his place near the fire. Slowly regaining her breath, Hawke felt her burning cheeks. _I must be blushing like a teenage girl!_ Returning her gaze to Fenris, his attention was merely on the book in his lap. _Oh maker… What am I going to do! _Hawke thought, hesitantly taking a step towards Fenris. Finally standing near him, Hawke glanced one more time at the door. Inhaling a deep breath, Hawke sank down next to Fenris.

.

After some time, Hawke got into a comfortable flow with Fenris. She sat near him, and helped him when necessary, but he seemed to be reading smoothly now. He seemed to be back to his normal self, but a chapter ago he opened up another bottle. He began to read slower, and swayed slightly. Leaning back, Hawke stretched her aching spine. _He is really drunk today, _Hawke thought, _He is going to have such a hangover tomorrow, and he's going to bitch… _Hearing shifting besides her, Hawke turned her head and saw Fenris moving behind her. Hawke tried to turn towards Fenris, but he halted her movements with a simple touch on her shoulder.

"It's okay," He simply said, turning her back around, "Trust me." Hawke relaxed as she felt both of his hands on her back, slowly massaging the tense knots between her shoulders. A soft moan passed her lips and Fenris moved, his fingers fluid and strong. Fenris' hands trailed down, gently grasping the sides of her waist. Hawke leaned into Fenris, his hands finally snaking around her waist and she became flush against him.

**Okay, there it is, part 2**

**Thank you for reading :D please leave a comment on how you think its going so far :)**

**And i swear on the sexyness of Fenris that I will finish this story! o.o **

**Stay tuned :3 Thanks!**

**~_Ninjapocalypse2 _**


End file.
